lotrfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fanri
"I am Fanri of the Avari to the East, the Forgotten Ones. I bring tidings of doom and shadow to the last Vanyar." ''- Fanri to Mageth upon their meeting. '''Fanri' was an Avari, an Eastern Elf, and a member of the Alliance. He was thought by many to be the greatest scout in the Alliance, and was also a master of stealth. He had awoken in Cuivenen with the other Elves, but joined his Avari kindred in forsaking the Great Journey. Early life Fanri was one of the first Elves to awaken in Cuivenen during the Age of Stars. He was known to be very seclusive, and seemed to stay away from the others, although he knew all of their names. When the time for the Great Journey came, Fanri refused to venture to Valinor as he loved Middle-earth, and so joined the other Avari. Fanri soon became a leader of a small clan of Avari consisting of around 300 Elves. He led his people to a large woodland area that grew around the northern tip of the Orocarni, and his people hid here from Morgoth during the First Age and from Sauron during the Second. However, there was one enemy who they could not evade: Kashaka. Kashaka kidnapped many Elves during her attempt to control the East, and this brought the Elves closer to the Dwarves of Khazikal This union blossomed when the Blue Wizards arrived in the region and founded The Alliance, a large group of Avari, Dwarves and Easterlings opposed to Kashaka. Fanri soon became a close friend of the Wizards and a general for the Alliance, leading it's scouts and spies with his extraordinary skills with stealth. Finding Mageth After Kashaka remerged in the Fourth Age to try and enslave the lands to the West, the Blue Wizards sent Fanri westward to find Mageth, an Elf warrior who opposed Kashaka and led a small band of warriors to find and defeat her. Fanri eventually met Mageth at Aglarond, a Dwarf colony that Mageth's group was resting at. Realizing that he had seen Fanri as a child, Mageth allowed Fanri inside and the Avari spoke with the group (minus Giniriel) and Lord Gimli of Aglarond. Fanri told them about the Alliance and how they wanted Mageth to come eastward and to aid them. However, Fanri's eyes changed to that of Kashaka's thralls, and the Avari started to hypnotize Chellon. Mageth slew Fanri, but was unable to save Giniriel, who was kidnapped by Kashaka. It turned out later that Fanri was not one of Kashaka's thralls before, but that she had taken control of him when he entered. He was wrongfully killed. Personality and characteristics Fanri was a very seclusive person, even after he joined the Alliance. He preferred to keep to himself at almost all times, and was known to get quite angry if anyone disturbed him at the wrong moment. However, he was a positive person in general, always looking at the good points of a situation, a great contrast to the Blue Wizards. He was also incredibly smart, possibly due to how long he had been alive, and he was very well-respected, especially among his own people. Fanri had pale skin that was accustomed to Avari, and wore a purple cloak and a black and purple outfit, with barely visible chain mail beneath. He carried a sword and a dagger, but no visible ranged weapon. He was known for his skills in both stealth and combat, and his agility proved well during his work as a scout for the Alliance. Category:Elves Category:Alliance Category:Characters Category:Individuals Category:Easterlings Category:Deceased Category:TVV Category:TVV Protagonists Category:TVV Side Characters